


I'm Wide Awake

by The_Fujoshi



Series: All you have to do, is Wake Up [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, good luck you gonna die, well i think at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Fujoshi





	I'm Wide Awake

_"Marco! No!" an auburn haired teenager screamed as his eyes, like the clouds, cried. The fallen tears had left a trail down his bloodied face. Some blood of his, and some blood of his comrades. Comrades. Yes. He had watched helplessly as his comrades died. Unable to do anything. But now, it was the last of his comrades in his group, Marco Bott. The Marco which he had known for a 2 years, but had stolen his heart within that short time, was dying. Jean could almost see a dark shadow cross Marco's eyes when he had his right leg stolen from him. A titan had stolen Marco's foot from him. Blood was rushing out of his leg. Staining his pure white pants. The white seemed as pure as Marco himself. Marco was the ultimate perfection of a Human. A perfection which no one would ever see again if Jean didn't do something. Even as he watched his boyfriend bleed to his death, Jean couldn't do anything. Other than tell Marco that it was going to be fine and how much he loved Him. But Marco was not that Naive. He knew that he wasn't going to make it. HE just closed his eyes and listened to his lover's voice for the last time. Jean was praying and begging on the inside that Marco would say something, just to hear him._

_"I love you, Jean."_

_These were the last words he said before he had left Jean. Even with his eyes closed, Jean knew when the life had left Marco. He knew the exact moment when Marco had used his last breath. Anyone could._

* * *

"Hey! Jean! Wake up. Hey. babe." Marco said shaking Jean up abruptly. 

Jean woke up and felt his tears fall on his lap. Wetting his shorts. Seeing and realising Marco was next to him, he tackled him into a tight hug."I thought you were dead, Marco. I saw you die," Jean whispered into his ear while sobbing. Marco patted Jean's head, felling his shirt get moist. Jean rarely cried. Let it be tears of joy, or agony or pain. He never saw him cry. Marco muttered soothingly into Jean's ear," It's okay Jean. All you have to do is wake up..." 

* * *

**Jean's Pov**

_"All you have to do is wake up."_

That's what I told myself when I saw you. Not standing by my side like you usually do. But lying against a wall of a house. Instead of seeing your brightly shining eyes, I saw an eye, just one. Wide open, surrounded by a black, horrid aura. Anyone would have mistaken you for staring at something in the far distance, if it wasn't for half of your body missing. This Marco. It didn't look pure at all. It looked like you had been through hell. And it was my fault. You shouldn't have lent me your 3DMG. I'm sorry. Seeing you in that state, I couldn't stop myself. I let the tears flow. This couldn't be real. I can't. I couldn't have lost you to a Titan. You deserved better. So much better.

_Hey Marco? Are you there?_

_I'm ready to wake up now._

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
